Absolute Boyfriend 2nd Generation: Novel Edition
by Dreamer'sSweetFantasies
Summary: Draftfic.After mass-production-turn-into-tragic-phenomena,  Kronos Heaven through years of experiment through 01 and 02's massive failure, had finally come up with a newest and likely even more human Robot Chip for 01 to try! Full Summary Inside.
1. Summary and Awknowledgements

_**A/N: If you haven't read the Manga or watch the Japanese drama of Zettai Kereshi then I do recommend you to read it or at least know the original plot of the manga to give you a full understanding to this story. If you don't want to then it's okay :) Anyway, I would like to write everything in here so I would not ruin the future chapters, I just hate Author's note in every chapters! **_

_**Anyway, just give it a try. This is my first official manga fanfic of my favorite Japanese series! I Love Zettai Kereshi… and Mokomichi Hayami!**_

_**Okay, without further do, let's begin!**_

_**M for Reasons ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: Yes it would be awesome if i own Night! but sadly, I don't.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ab<strong>**solute Boyfriend 2nd Generation: The Novel/Draft Edition.**

_**Full Summary:**_

After mass-production-turn-into-tragic-phenomena, Kronos Heaven through years of experiment through 01 and 02's massive failure, had finally come up with the newest, less-malfunctioning and likely even more human chip for the upcoming release of Nightly series Lover robots. Although the company was still skeptical about releasing it through a new form body figure, Kronos Heaven had finally woken up Nightly series 01 to try and see its capability to bring pleasure and lessen misery to female human.

Meanwhile, Sayuri Tadeshi, a nineteen-year-old girl found herself in a midst of chaotic situation; relieving the pain from both of her parents' death and forgetting the feeling of rejection that she had just receive from the man of her dreams. (As what she thinks he is)

When life gives you lemon, you make lemonade! Let the chaos begin!

* * *

><p>Thank you and please, please don't forget to leave a thought! It meant a world to me. :)<p>

And for those who would like to be my Beta, please You're more than welcome to help me :)


	2. Chapter 1: Kronos Heaven

_**A/N: Oba-san = Aunty in Japanese. **_

_**Absolute Boyfriend 2**__**nd**__** Generation: The Novel/Draft Edition.**_

**Chapter 1: Kronos Heaven.**

"Sayuri, don't over think this situation! There's many fish in the sea." My Oba-san joked as she wiped dry the chinaware with a clean white towel. She's currently working as a bartender and at the same waitress in this small bar not far away from where I stay; she doesn't have any husband though just a son which is a year older than me. I'm happy for her, though. Even without a help of a husband, she gave his son nurture and a bright future. Good thing I have her by my side to stand as my only relative, the only parent and a shoulder- to-cry-on during my bad times, I could not bear to think of those times without her. "Just kept diving in until you find a good salmon to satisfy your stomach."

I faked a laugh and let out a heavy sign. For a brave person like her, it was not a tough task to forget someone you love. Unlike the coward me, I could honestly say I'm very vulnerable when it comes to that "L" word. I couldn't imagine how that small word could drive any human out of its wits!

While my Oba-san was currently out of sight I was pathetically enjoying my drink by myself, letting it slide and burn down my throat I could feel someone slid into the seat next to me. Of all the stool chairs in this nearly emptying bar, why does this human has to ruin my emotional act and sat right next to me! I seriously need some pleasure time by myself!

I could feel his stare boring into my right cheek. "Excuse me, you might burn me with those stare." I said, nonchalantly without breaking my gaze into the beer glass I'm holding.

A low hearty chuckle echoes in my right ear. "Oh I'm so sorry, but would you take a minute to talk and be disturbed?"

As I turned to my right with a puzzled expression on my face, a man in his mid-twenties flooded my view. "Hurry up then." _Do I sound too harsh? It must be the alcohol._

"I'm Takumi, By the way. Had a rough day, huh?"

"yeah, yeah…" I muttered.

"Well, would you like it to be different?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled in response. "Don't take it on the other meaning, here's my card."

He put a shiny black card on my palm. "Kronos… Heaven?"

He smiled. My eyes darted to the card. As my pupils travel the fine design of the card, my eyeballs was caught by a small text written in gold letters; _True Love awaits. _

"Hey, is this kind some kind of scam or – "_oh shoot, he's gone. _

* * *

><p>My mind had just concluded how bad idea it is to drink before a huge university event tomorrow. Fuck! This headache had been killing me since I woke up at 5a.m.! Never thought five glasses of beer could kill a human.<p>

As I try to collect myself under my soft and warm duvet comforter, my phone buzzed from afar.

_**Get up, Sayuri! We have some more fixing to do! – Akemi. **_I groaned. I was planning on skipping my morning classes.

After giving her a 'Yeah' as a Response, I got up and quickly fix my bed. Still with a headache and a little pain in my chest, I made myself a breakfast of eggs and bacon and sat for a minute since I still got an hour or so before I head off to the university. I grabbed my textbook from my bed then a shiny thing fall down from it.

It took me a second to finally remember the weirdo guy from last night. I thought it was just a bad dream. _True Love awaits. _

I examine it again then found a little link behind the card. _Meet your true love here. _

I'm quite not sure about doing this but this might hold an opportunity to really meet my long awaited soulmate. After a full minute of contemplation, I finally had the guts to grab my laptop and type the web address.

As soon as I press the 'enter' button, a weird site appears on the screen of my laptop; black background with 'Kronos Heaven' written in gold bold letters just like the one written in the card earlier. Then under it, a small note was also written in bold letters; _this site is __**controversial**__, only you must have it and thus we won't allow this address to be shared to public_._ Upon breaking this rule, you either face serious punishments such as incredibly high fee or worse … you will be thrown into jail. _

_This is really weird. I never thought a dating site could be this controversial!_

As I slowly scroll a little, once again a little pop-up window appears that led me to another page where a series of pick-a-letter questions were written for me to answer; _What is your favorite color?, Your ideal type of man, Your man's body composition, etc._

Finally, after the non-ending question another pop up window appeared on my screen which says; _upon clicking this gold button, your request will be delivered in 8 hours sharp. After receiving, please expect a phone call from us, the Kronos Heaven._

I clicked the gold button then turned off my laptop. _Receive? Is this some kind of a joke? Why would a human will be deliver at a house? Is this some kind of slavery or something? I'm over thinking again, let's just wait and see…_

* * *

><p>"You're late." Akumi glared at me as she add the top coat on the class B's stall.<p>

I gave her an eye roll as I grabbed the brush from her. "Where's everybody?"

"Oh, they're all getting ready for the show!" She shrieked excitedly. "By the way, what happened to you last night? You just disappear without a warning! Did something happen?"

It's hard to tell from the sound of her voice if she was concern or just intrigued by my disappearance last night. "It's nothing to be shocked about, Akumi."

"Well with that expression on your face, it was not something to be flipped off! Spill it, Sayuri!" I didn't realize that I was really frowning.

"Well, it's about –"

"Hey, you guys get ready! The parade is about to start!" Professor Wang shouted across the field.

"Let's just continue our conversation later, Sayuri-chan." Akumi announced as she held all our props for the parade.

As I was cleaning the materials that was used for our stall, my eyes caught a glimpse of a tall boy wearing a shirt and a short with a cap on his head and a shades covering his eyes from the glaring sun. "Shinichi!" I shouted without thinking. _Oh shit! I shouldn't have done that. _

Shinichi shoot his eyes into direction, puzzled. "Hey, Sayuri." He greeted, coldly.

_Think of what you want to say! Quick! Don't be such a dumbass! "_Uh, Shinichi. About last night—"

He cut me off then rolled his eyes at me, which shattered my heart into billion pieces. "I don't want to talk about it, Sayuri."

"But—"

"Please, let's just enjoy the event and don't ruin it." He blurted out then continues to stroll onto the thickening crowd at field while I stand there with a heart burning in pain.

This isn't happening! Why am I shaking? I was nearly falling into my feet when a couple of hands caught my wrist.

"Sayuri, are you alright?"

"Yoshio?" _am I dreaming or what? This guy had never even stared at me since fifth grade but now he's literally grasping my arms for support._

"Are you alright? I saw Shinichi walk passed to you, did he yells at you?" _And he's concern…? _

"No, no! er.. not at all, I'm just not feeling good today, that's all… Um by the way, do you mind if you send my excuse to professor Wang? I think I'll take a day off and have a nice rest for a while…"

"Oh sure, Anyway be safe." That's when I realize of how long he held my arms into his.

It is Bizarre, the only conversation that he and I shared was like ten years or less back then. I couldn't even remember what we have talked about.

…

When I got upstairs in my apartment building, my eyes widen in shock to catch a six-foot tall cylinder metallic box sitting in front of my door.

"What the hell is this? The Landlady will be thrilled to see this!" I groaned in horror. As I try to push it away from my door, my phone suddenly buzzed in the pocket of my jeans.

It's an unknown caller. "I'm not in the mood for pranking—"

"Miss Sayuri Tadeshi, this is Takumi from Kronos Heaven—" I cut him off, feeling my blood boil through my veins.

"What the hell is this thing doing in front of my door? If the landlady saw this she'll kill me and sue me away—"

"Miss Sayuri, Calm down—"

"Shut up and tell me how to move this heavy thing before the landlady comes!" I ordered, I could already hear the gates clicking open. _Shit!_

"Of course, Miss Sayuri. Just press the green button at the lower back then wheels will click open." He instructed, calmly.

Just like what he said, I clicked the button with panicking hands then pushed the box inside of my door.

Just when Miss Ikazu, the landlady, reached the upper floor, I was safely back inside of my apartment along with this gigantic box.

A series of knocks shook my door. "Sayuri, what's with those noises I hear from downstairs?"

"Oh, T-that's not-thing Miss Ikazu!" I shouted back, then finally heard a fading footstep outside.

I quickly grabbed my phone again to formally know the actual purpose of the box since I don't remember agreeing a contact that concludes receiving a gigantic box from Kronos Heaven. "So… Are you going to say it now?"

Takumi's chuckle echoes from my ear. "Yes, of course. Well, There's nothing much to say, Miss Sayuri. In that box you have there upholds your True love. Your questions will be answered once you open it. Good luck!"

"Wait, but this isn't a part of the deal –" Before I could finish my sentence, the other line was cut.

I let out a heavy sign. Why does people kept cutting me off in my mid-sentence? I hate it when they do that!

I touched the metal surface of the box and let my fingertips travel along its silhouette design. When my fingers reached a drawer –like pocket behind the box, out of extreme curiosity I opened it up and found a tablet. I pressed the button in the lower middle of it which turns it on and filled the screen with, again, the Kronos Heaven logo. As I finished agreeing with random stuffs that I don't even know what it is or even care about it, the screen instructed me to press the red button at the box then proceed to the next step which I obeyed quickly;

I pressed the red button and wait for a minute for something to happen…

But nothing happens! I quickly press it again yet; sadly nothing happens… _are you freaking kiddingme?_ My blood starts to boil again which made me kick that damn thing that made it click and slowly reaveal a… HOLY COW!

It looks like a human _a freaking good-looking one by the way_… NO! It's too perfect! Maybe a corpse, Or a mannequin maybe? With a horrified look on my face I quickly darted in front of it to take a closer look yet it fell on top of me!

"It's freaking heavy!" I groaned trying to push it off of me, but still no use. As I tried to reach the tablet near my thigh, I noticed that this freaking thing is naked! "Holy duck, I need to ..get this off of me!" I muttered between deep breaths. This heavy thing is enabling me to breathe!

When I successfully reached tablet, I pressed the next button which quickly revealed the next step; _Kiss to reboot._

I was cynical at first but I'm running out of air … "I can do this, it's just a mannequin!" I hold my breath, piercingly close my eyes then put my lips into its lips. _Never thought its lips could be incredibly soft and kissable. _ As I lay my lips into him, slowly, the figure starts to lighten … wait, what?

My eyes flew open when the figure's finger started to stroke my neck and begin to deeply kiss me.

I smack it off and quickly moved away from this _weird moving thing!_ "What are you?" I shouted, trying to catch my breath and lower my heart rate.

"Sayuri, I'm your new robot boyfriend." He said with a lovely smile across his face. _He knows my name?_

"A robot?" I couldn't believe it how he can be a robot when he looks so human to me. Minus his very flawless complexion, thought which was, in my opinion, was too perfect to be human.

He nodded smoothly, it was too human. I could feel my mouth hanging open. "Do you have a name… or a code maybe?"

"I have a name, Love." I feel Goosebumps run down through my spine when he calls me that. "It's Tenjou Night."

"Tenjou Night? Where did you get that?"

"It was in my memory chip. Everything about you is in it." He said, with his glossy grayish eyes framed in think synthetic lashes boring into mine. "Now, would you like to continue?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"When I was kissing you earlier, my mood ring was glowing in pink which indicates pleasure."

I feel my face becomes hotter than a stove. I continued to stare at him in a puzzled expression.

He chuckled, flawlessly then starts to crawl toward me.

"No! Stay there. "

I quickly stood on my feet and half-run down to the old bedroom of my parents then marched my way into the closet. As I was flipping through the old clothes of my father, a pair of arms slipped around my waist hugging me from behind.

My eyes widen in Shock. "Night, you're not helping!"

"Eh, would you look at that! my ring is glowing in pink again!" I could feel him smile in victory while my face turns into tomato red.

I break way from his grip, grabbing a pair of old boxers and a shirt then handing it to him. "Go put something on before somebody sees you… Like _that!"_

He smiled, and flexed his… (I don't know he has one though but it seems real to me.) Muscles. "Am I sexy?"

My palm automatically slaps my forehead. "You'll be the death of me."

As I was helping Night put on his shirt, a thud from the door shock both of us. "Sayuri-chan? Are you at home?"

_Oh shit! It's Akumi!_

_**A/N: Love, Like or Hate? Let me know! Thank you for reading! If you spotted a grammatical error, please let me know! :)  
><strong>_


End file.
